Chinjao
|affiliation = Rodzina Chinjao |locations = Kraj Kano |previousaffiliation = Flota Happo |birthday = 12 grudnia |age = 78 lat |height = 520 cm |blood type = F |status = Aktywny |japanese voice = Shin Aomori |abilities = Pięść Ośmiu Impulsów, Dominacja (Dominacja Koloru Władcy, Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia) |previousoccupation = 12. przywódca floty Happo; Pirat |relatives = Sai (wnuk) Boo (wnuk) |bounty = 542,000,000 |debut = Rozdział 704; Odcinek 632}} Don Chinjao – były pirat, przywódca rodziny Chinjao i były 12. przywódca floty Happo. Był też jednym z gladiatorów walczących w Koloseum Corrida o Płom-Płomieniowoc. Wygląd Chinjao jest starszą i tęgą osobą, ma długą jasną brodę i wąsy. Jest wysokim człowiekiem, podobnych rozmiarów do Białobrodego, był około trzy-czterokrotnie większy od Luffy'ego. Jest łysy i ma wytatuowany numer 12 na lewej skroni. Chinjao nosi czarną koszulkę (w Anime zieloną), która odsłania jego klatkę piersiową i brzuch. Ma żółte spodnie i brązowe buty na biodrach nosi brązowy pas. Ogólnie Chinjao ma spokojny charakter, jednak gdy się zdenerwuje, jego wygląd znacznie się zmienia, zaczyna mu wówczas falować biała broda. Po walce z Luffym wygląd jego głowy zmienił się z powrotem miał świderek. W wieku 30 lat Chinjao miał czarną i nieco krótszą brodę. Nosił długą niebieską koszulę z żółtymi ozdobami przypominającymi okręgi, oraz zielony płaszcz narzucony na ramiona. Miał długą spiczastą głowę, która dała mu przydomek "świder". Jednak po zderzeniu z Garpem jego "świder" wgniótł się. Na turnieju w Koloseum cios Luffy'ego przywrócił go do normy. Niedługo po tym jednak Sai swoją piętą złamał świder. Galeria Chinjao_30_Years_Ago.png|Chinjao w wieku 30 lat. Chinjao_30_Years_Ago_Anime.png|Schemat kolorów młodego Chinjao w anime. Chinjao_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Chinjao z anime. Chinjao_with_round_head.png|Chinjao z okrągłą głową. Chinjao_at_Sai%27s_Wedding.png|Chinjao na ślubie Saia. Chinjao_Super_Grand_Battle_X.png|Chinjao w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. Chinjao_Thousand_Storm.png|Chinjao w One Piece Thousand Storm. Osobowość Chinjao na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być spokojnym i opanowanym człowiekiem, nie reagował na to, że Luffy pokonał Spartana. Jest bardzo spostrzegawczy w przeciwieństwie do wielu ludzi z Koloseum, rozpoznał Luffy'ego gdy ten był przebrany. Gdy ktoś rozzłości Chinjao wstępuje w niego demon z całych sił próbuje zemścić się i uważa, że dziecko powinno odziedziczyć grzechy rodziców. Przez to co zrobił mu Garp gdy Chinjao miał 30 lat znienawidził go tak, że winy jego przerzuci na jego syna oraz wnuka. Mimo swojej nienawiści do wrogów szanuje ich i chce zapewniać im honorową porażkę. Gdy Luffy oddał mu to za co Chinjao winił Garpa przestał nienawidzić rodzinę Monkey. Chinjao zawsze wydaje się być pewny swoich umiejętności bojowych, podczas swojej walki z Garpem wierzył, że marynarz skończy utratą pięści. Podczas walki z Luffym w Koloseum nie zwraca uwagę na reputacje Luffy'ego i był pewien, że wygra. Przed tym jak Garp zdeformował głowę Chinjao on wydawał się być miłosierny, nie zabił piratów próbujących ukraść jego skarb a wydał rozkaz by związać ich i zostawić na morzu. Jak większość postaci w One Piece, Chinjao ma swój oryginalny śmiech: "hiyahoho". Relacje Rodzina Chinjao ma serdeczne stosunki z jego dwoma wnukami. Gdy Chinjao wściekł się Boo i Sai uspokoili go, powstrzymywał się na ich prośbę. Monkey D. Garp Nienawidzi Garpa, gdyż ten przed laty niemalże go zabił i przemodelował jego głowę tak, że potem nie mógł dostać się do swoich skarbów ukrytych pod twardym lodem. Monkey D. Luffy Po zdarzeniach z udziałem dziadka Luffy'ego, Chinjao postanowił nienawidzić jego rodziny aż do wnucząt, jednak po tym kiedy Luffy mocny ciosem w głowę wysunął jego szpic z powrotem jest on mu wdzięczny, a także pragnie spłacić swój dług wobec niego. Silvers Rayleigh Chinjao trzyma urazę do Rayleigha ponieważ to on nauczył Luffy'ego Dominacji. Nie wierzył, że prawa ręka Króla Piratów wciąż żyje i nie zadowala go to. Donquixote Doflamingo Po tym jak Doflamingo oszukał Chinjao zsyłając go do podziemnego lochu, oświadcza mu, że będzie trzymał tą urazę do Doflamingo aż nie umrze i za jego winy będą cierpieć jego potomkowie. Po tym jak Chinjao został uwieziony przez Doflamingo na wyspie, Chinjao wspiera Luffy'ego w walce z nim. Historia W przeszłości Chinjao był piratem i 12. przywódcą floty Happo, już wtedy cena za jego głowę był wysoka. Był znany ze swojej szpiczastej głowy i twierdził, że nic z nią nie może konkurować. W pewnym momencie, uzyskał ogromną ilość skarbów uważał ten wyczyn za jego "dzieło życia", i postanowił pogrzebać to wszystko w jednym miejscu. Nikt nie miał dostępu do skarbu gdyż był ukryty pod lodem na zimowej wyspie. Swój "świder" Chinjao uważał za klucz do skarbu gdyż dzięki niemu mógł przełamać lód i dostać się do niego. Niestety Chinjao był zbyt pewien swojego "świdra" aż w końcu został on przełamany przez pięść Monkey D Garpa. Po zderzeniu się świdra Chinjao i pieści Garpa Pirat przegrał a uderzenie Marynarza wgniotło szpic w czaszkę. Przez ten incydent Chinjao stracił swoją najpotężniejszą broń a także klucz do jego własnych skarbów. W rezultacie stracił własne skarby które były osiągalne tylko dla niego. Chinjao zaprzysiągł zemstę i znienawidził Garpa oraz jego potomków. Fabuła Sag Piracki Sojusz Akt Dressrosa Chinjao przybył z Kraju Flower wraz ze swoimi dwoma wnukami Boo i Saiem rzekomo konkurować o Płom-Płomieniowoc, ale tak naprawdę miał inny ukryty cel. Przybył na Dressrose by zbadać handel bronią w który była zamieszana familia Donquixote. Chinjao był świadkiem zwycięstwa Luffy'ego nad Spartanem. Siedział cicho, Gdy Boo i Sai wstawiali się za nim i z nim rozmawiali. W Battle Royale Chinjao wraz ze swoimi wnukami zostali umieszczeni w Bloku C. Następnie jak Luffy i Cavedish oglądali walki z Bloku B, Chinjao zbliżył się do Luffy'ego i zapytał go, czy Garp opowiadał mu co w młodości zrobił Chinjao i do jakiego stanu go doprowadził, następnie oświadcza, że będzie szukał zemsty nie tylko u Garpa ale i też u jego dzieci i wnuków. Przed tym jak Cavendish zaatakował Luffy'ego Chinjao zrobił swój pierwszy krok i uderzył Słomkowego Kapelusza atakiem zwanym Headbutt. Po tym ataku Chinjao napierał swoją głową ale został zatrzymany przez Cavendisha mieczem. Następnie napierał jeszcze bardziej ale Luffy uderzył go rozgniewało to Chinjao który wpadł w furię. Został zatrzymany przez Boo i Saia którzy powiedzieli mu by nie zapominał o ich prawdziwym celu i że może zabić Słomkowego podczas walki w Koloseum. Gdy Blok C rozpoczął się, rodzina Chinjao weszła na ring, przygotowywując się do walki. Gdy walka w Bloku C szalała Chinjao robił sobie drogę do Luffy'ego pokonując gladiatorów, następnie spotkał na swojej drodze Jean Ango który podziękował mu za pokonanie innych gladiatorów przez co mógł zebrać ich bronie i użyć ich samemu. Chinjao kontynuował szarżę aż w końcu spotkał się z Luffym mówiąc do niego, że chciałby by by znajdował się tu Garp i widział porażkę swojego wnuka. Po tym jak Boo został brutalnie pokonany przez braci Funk, Chinjao powiedział do Saia by ten go pomścił. Podczas gdy Luffy unikną ataku ze strony Jean Ango to przypadkowo Chinjao został nim uderzony. Rozgniewany, Chinjao wyeliminował Ango wyrzucając go z ringu. Przed zderzeniem jego z Luffym zdążył pokonać Ideo, gdy Luffy pokonał Saia. Chinjao i Luffy starli pięści przeciwko sobie, uwalniając dużą falę Dominacji, przez te zderzenie ucierpiała głównie arena. Po tym gdy Luffy zadeklarował swoje marzenie o zostaniu Królem Piratów, Chinjao zapytał go kto nauczył go Dominacji, Luffy odpowiedział mu że uczynił to Rayleigh. Następnie Chinjao wybucha płaczem opowiadając Luffy'emu ,że nigdy nie odzyska swojego skarbu, kiedy Luffy każe mu przestać płakać walka została kontynuowana. Po tym jak Chinjao atakuje kilkoma swoimi atakami Luffy ledwo je unika. Następnie Słomkowy Kapelusz atakuje swoim atakiem Gomu Gomu no Hawk Rifle, atak był na tyle potężny aby zranić Chinjao który użył Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia by się obronić. Po tym ataku, Chinjao szyderczo zaczął mówić do Luffy'ego o najgorszym pokoleniu. Powiedział do Słomkowego Kapelusza, że jedyną osobą z najgorszego pokolenia która jest w stanie przetrwać w Nowym Świecie jest Czarnobrody. Następnie rozwściecza Luffy'ego mówiąc mu, że śmierć Ace była sprytnym posunięciem ze strony marynarzy. Luffy wyskakuje w powietrze atakując Chinjao atakiem zwanym Gum-Gumowy Słoniowy Pistolet Thora. Pięść Luffy'ego zderza się z głową Chinjao Luffy'emu udaje się zyskać przewagę, przez co przypadkowo gniecie czaszkę Chinjao powodując, że dawny świder wraca na swoje miejsce. Po tej sytuacji Chinjao zostaje znokautowany spadając na ring a arena dzieli się wpół. Chinjao następnie wpada do wody, nieprzytomny, a jego wnuki wołają do niego z przerażeniem. Po meczu Chinjao wraz ze swoimi wnukami poszedł do Luffy by złożyć mu podziękowanie za przywrócenie dawnego świdra. Chinjao kłania się przed Luffym w ramach podziękowania jednak w ten sposób łamie podłogę Słomkowy Kapelusz ucieka przed nim myśląc, że Chinjao znowu chce go atakować. Jakiś czas później, Chinjao miał otrzymać leczenie obrażeń, ale zamiast tego, został wrzucony do podziemnego lochu wypełnionego zepsutymi zabawkami oraz zdyskwalifikowanymi gladiatorami koloseum. Dowiedziawszy się prawdy na temat Dressrosy, Chinjao rozwściekł się i zaprzysiągł zemstę na Doflamingo. Później dołączył do nich Boo, Ideo i Kelly Funk, Ricky objawił się i okazało się, że jest byłym królem Dressrosy, Riku Dold III. Rodzina Chinjao zaczęła opowiadać o losach różnych krajów po tym jak Doflamingo zasiadł na tronie. Chinjao i Boo zostali zaniepokojeni, kiedy Sai został wciągnięty przez dziwną lepką maź Trebola. Następnie Chinjao rozmawiał z Riku Dold III o swoich emeryturach, a podczas rozmowy, pirat powiedział, że chciał by mieć wnuki, zupełnie zapominając o Sai i Boo, którzy zostali porwani i zamienieni w zabawki. Później to Chinjao został przekształcony w zabawkę i zmuszony do pracy w podziemiach portu handlowego. Gdy Sugar straciła przytomność, Chinjao wrócił do swojej pierwotnej postaci. Następnie stał razem z tłumem odmienionych zabawek którzy okrzyknęli Usoppa ich wybawcą. Po tym jak Doflamingo uwięził Dressrose w klatce dla ptaków, Chinjao i inni wojownicy uciekli z koloseum na powierzchnię przez otwór stworzony przez Pice dzięki jego zdolnościom Diabelskiego Owocu. Gdy rodzina Chinjao znalazła Luffy'ego, Zoro i Lawa, Chinjao zdołał powiedzieć Luffy'emu, że nie trzyma już urazy do jego rodziny. Chinjao wyjaśnił, także, że chciałby spłacić dług wdzięczności za uwolnienie go z niewoli przez Usoppa i twierdzi, że żeby spłacić dług powinien pokonać Doflamingo. Dlatego też rodzina Chinjao, Słomkowi oraz gladiatorzy z koloseum powinni połączyć siły by obalić familię Donquixote. Następnie Luffy i reszta przeciwników Doflamingo ruszyli w stronę pałacu, lecz pojawił się Pica grodząc drogę. Elizabello II i Chinjao wspólnie zaatakowali rękę Picy, umożliwiając sojusznikom przedostanie się dalej. Zoro poinformował Chinjao i Elizabello II, że atakowanie Picy jest bezużyteczne, Chinjao i inni sprzymierzeńcy unikali uderzeń Picy i byli zaskoczeni widząc Luffy'ego, Zoro, Lawa, Abdullaha, Jeeta i Bitewnego Byka którzy wspinali się po ramieniu Picy. Byli też zdumieni, kiedy Luffy roztrzaskał kamienną głowę Picy. Następnie Zoro został by walczyć z Picą, Sabo walczył z Marynarką a Chinjao i inni sojusznicy pokonywali piratów Donquixote. Następnie po osiągnięciu drugiego poziomu, Chinjao oderwał się od grupy podczas panującego chaosu. Podczas wspinaczki na trzeci poziom zaatakował go Gladius atakiem zwanym Gruzowa mina. Potem wojownicy z koloseum jak i Chinjao utworzyli tunel dla Luffy'ego, Kyrosa i Cavenisha. Chwilę później widzimy Chinjao walczącego z Lao G, oficer familii Donquixote unikną ataku ze strony Chinjao a następnie kontratakował zadając cios w głowę Chinjao. Po tym wydarzeniu pojawia się Sai jeden z wnuków Chinjao i w humorystyczny sposób zostaje zaangażowany w związek z Baby 5. Zdenerwowany Chinjao nie przyjmuje tego do wiadomości jednak Sai zaprzecza temu i twierdzi, że nie miał zamiaru poślubić Baby 5. Chinjao przypomina mu, że córka lidera floty Niho miała być jego narzeczoną. Gdy Sai próbował zatrzymać Baby 5 od popełnienia samobójstwa, Chinjao był w szoku i próbował zaatakować zarówno Saia jak i Baby 5. Lecz Sai złamał świder Chinjao swoją wojenną piętą ratując w ten sposób siebie jak i Baby 5, Chinjao zamiast się załamać uznaję siłę Saia i jest z niego dumny, że wreszcie obudził swoją moc nazywając go Don Saiem. Chwilę później Lao G nokautuje Chinjao lecz pirat załogi Donquixote zostaje szybko pokonany jednym kopnięciem Wojennej Pięty Saia. Baby 5 zaślepiona miłością do Saia mówi do niego, że powinni zarezerwować dwie sale jedną na ślub drugą na pogrzeb, co zirytowało zarówno Saia i Chinjao który nie był martwy. Po tym jak większość oficerów piratów Donquixote zostało pokonanych, Pica żerował na rannych. Chinjao unikną ataku Picy a następnie, martwiąc się o wnuka wykrzykną jego imię. Lecz Pica dosięgnął Chinjao, zadając mu cios, dzięki mocy swojego owocu. Umiejętności i moce W czasie, kiedy był jeszcze piratem nagroda za jego głowę wynosiła 500,000,000. Jednak obserwując jego atak na Luffy'ego, świadkowie uważają że jego siła z wiekiem zmalała. Walka z Garpem spowodowała spłaszczenie jego szpiczastej głowy, co spowodowało utratę jego specjalności w jakiej używał czubka głowy jak wiertła nasyconego Dominacją Koloru Uzbrojenia. Kiedyś, po walce z Monkey D. Luffym, Sai opowiada o jego chorobie, która ciągle go osłabia. Jako lider rodziny Chinjao , ma pełną kontrolę nad nimi. Był również w stanie przetrwać spotkanie ze słynnym wiceadmirałem Marynarki Monkey D. Garpem dysponującego ogromną siłą i doświadczeniem. Umiejętności fizyczne Chinjao najczęściej wykorzystuje do walki głowę, a także pięści. Przed laty jego głowa została spłaszczona przez Garpa, jego ataki były wtedy wystarczająco silne, aby podzielić lodowiec na dwie części, dzięki kształtowi wiertła, pomagało mu to skoncentrować wszystkie swoje siły w tym punkcie. W starciu z Luffy'm jego stary kształt głowy został przywrócony wraz, z jego legendarną siłą z przed trzydziestu lat, umożliwiając mu podzielenie areny Koloseum Corrida. Nawet ze spłaszczoną głową, Chinjao mógł łatwo zniszczyć kamienną ścianę. Jest szybki, do tego stopnia, że z łatwością uniknął Gum-Gumowy Gatling. W starciu z Cavendishem lekko wygiął jego osławiony długi miecz. Wykazał swoją siłę również przy starciu z innymi gladiatorami, szybko pokonał Ideo, mistrza boksu, jednym szybkim atakiem. W końcu Chinjao jest niezwykle wytrzymały, jak przyjął kilka rzuconych broni przez Jeana Ango na brzuch, wyszedł z tego bez żadnych ran, a atak nie spowodował krwawienia, ani bólu. Dominacja Jest jednym z użytkowników Dominacji Koloru Władcy. Pokazał to, kiedy znokautował kilku gladiatorów z bloku C, nie kiwając nawet palcem, imponujący wyczyn biorąc pod uwagę, że większość uczestników Koloseum Corrida jest silnymi wojownikami. Może również użyć Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia do utwardzenia pięści, aby zwiększyć siłę jego ciosów, zmieniając kolor pięści na błyszczący czarny. W starciu z Luffym zetknięcie się ich utwardzonych ciosów spowodowało ogromny huk. Używa tego rodzaju Dominacji do utwardzenia głowy, która zmienia kolor na czarny, aby otworzyć jego lodowy skarbiec. Chinjao potrafi też używać Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji. Główne walki * Chinjao kontra Monkey D. Garp * Chinjao kontra Monkey D. Luffy (Lucy) i Cavendish * Rodzina Chinjao kontra gladiatorzy z bloku C * Chinjao kontra Monkey D. Luffy (Lucy) * Chinjao kontra Piraci Donquixote * Chinjao i Elizabello II kontra Pica * Chinjao kontra Lao G * Chinjao kontra Sai Ciekawostki * Chinjao lub qīngjiāo w języku chińskim oznacza papryka. * Słowa "Otwórz się Chinjao" zostało zainspirowane słynnym zdaniem "Sezamie otwórz się" z Baśni o "Alibabie i Czterdziestu Rozbójnikach" w których zdanie jest używane, aby otworzyć jaskinię wypełnioną skarbami. * W anime kiedy Chinjao idzie dźwięk jego kroków jest taki sam jak Kumy i Choppera (w formie potwora) * Chinjao podobnie jak Strawberry ma wydłużoną głowę prawdopodobnie inspirowany jest Fukurokuju który w mitologii japońskiej był bogiem długowieczności, mądrości i szczęścia. Fukurokuju był przedstawiany jako sędziwy, brodaty starzec z nienaturalnie wydłużoną głową. Czyli wyglądał prawie jak Chinjao. Nawigacja ca:Chinjao en:Chinjao es:Chinjao fr:Chinjao it:Chinjao ka:ჩინჯაო ru:Цинцзяо Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Byli piraci Kategoria:Zabawki Kategoria:Piraccy kapitanowie Kategoria:Flota Happo Kategoria:Rodzina Chinjao Kategoria:Gladiatorzy Koloseum Corrida Kategoria:Postacie z Kraju Kano Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Władcy Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji